Algo no está bien
by May-chi
Summary: Esa molestia constante en su cabeza, en su pecho que crece día a día. Algo no está bien, incluso si intenta engañarse a sí misma la iba a alcanzar. Para el Foro El NejiTenten no ha de morir


**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes del mundo de Naruto me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. El contenido de la historia es mío.

 **N/A:** A los años que vuelvo. Maldición el trabajo va a terminar conmigo uno de estos días. Pero lo prometido es deuda y he vuelto con esta historia para el Foro **El NejiTenten no ha de morir.** Tal vez no pueda escribir tan seguido pero no voy a abandonar!.

Esta historia está ambientada en la Guerra Ninja cuando todos quedan atrapados en el tsukuyomi infinito.

Sé que no soy original para los títulos pero bueno, ya nada.

May-chi

 **ALGO NO ESTÁ BIEN**

Cuando consigue abrir los ojos esa mañana lo primero en notar es el rastro de lágrimas que se extienden desde sus ojos hasta su cuello junto con el aíre que entra rápidamente en sus pulmones, un escalofrío involuntario le recorre de pies a cabeza mientras intenta procesar qué es lo que pasó. Pero por mucho que lo intenta no puedo recordarlo y en ese momento preciso los golpes en su puerta le devuelven a la realidad.

Finalmente consigue salir de las cobijas. De alguna manera consigue seguir con su rutina diaria pero no importa qué la sensación de que algo ha pasado jamás la abandona.

Llega al campo de entrenamiento, Gay sensei y sus compañeros la esperan. Todo parece estar bien se repite una y otra vez como si intentara convencerse. Y solo en el momento en el que sus miradas se cruzan olvida aquello que le causó tanto miedo.

Conforme pasan los días y la rutina sigue su curso es que se da cuenta que algo ha cambiado. Al principio no es tan notorio, son pequeños fallos que pasa por alto, como en dónde se encontraba una taza o la ubicación de su tienda favorita de dulces. Cosas menores. A veces lo nota con sus compañeros. Lee luce menso entusiasta que de costumbre, Gay sensei no retaba con la misma frecuencia a su rival.

Sin embargo Neji continuaba como si nada y ese era su punto de normalidad. Si él estaba bien, entonces todo lo demás lo estaba.

Noche tras noche se acostaba con una pequeña molestia retumbando en lo más profundo de su cerebro. Algo no está bien. Cómo las cosas no pueden estar bien, se cuestiona, todo es como debe ser. Tienes a tus padres, tienes a tus amigos, a tu aldea, _lo tienes a él._ ¿Qué puede estar mal?

 _Lo sabes_

 _Lo sabes_

Se lo repite noche tras noche, cuando su presencia desaparece y los fantasmas pueden salir a jugar libremente. Día tras día es la misma batalla. Algo no está bien. De esa manera los días pasan a convertirse en semanas y la molestia se convierte en una constante en su vida, ya no puede ignorarlo tan fácil. Ya no puede ignorarlo más.

Y lo inevitable sucede una tarde en el campo de entrenamiento.

Para no darle paso a su molestia entrena más de lo normal y generalmente acompañada del Hyugga. Su presencia es lo único que parece tener sentido dentro de toda esta realidad torcida. Pero ni eso la prepara para lo que está por pasar. Nada lo hubiera hecho.

El entrenamiento está por culminar, las armas clavadas por todos lados dan testimonio del duro enfrentamiento entre la maestra de las armas y el Hyugga. Y es en el momento en que Neji desarma a Tenten con un movimiento que lanza a la chica contra un árbol que la pelea se detiene. Mientras ella intenta levantarse sin mucho éxito nota la presencia del chico que le tiende una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ese simple roce es el que permite que las esclusas de sus recuerdos se abran completando el cuadro.

La desgracia ocurre nuevamente delante de sus ojos. Cuando vuelve a ese mundo el Neji de ese lugar aún la sostiene de la mano pero sus ojos le dicen que estaba esperando ese momento.

\- Intentaba darte aquello que deseabas. – Su gesto lo delata completamente, cómo no se dio cuenta antes. – Lo siento

No se da cuenta cuándo empezaron las lágrimas pero no le importa. La guerra se llevó todo lo que amaba y el Neji falso no ayuda mucho a su dolor.

\- ¿Por qué? , ¿No pensaste en mí, ni por un segundo cuando lo hiciste? - Su Neji no podría decirle pero tal vez esa copia tendría la respuesta que tanto necesitaba escuchar.

El agarre en su mano se hace más fuerte pero las palabras no salen de sus labios en ningún momento.

\- Incluso aquí te niegas a darme una razón.- Trata de parar los espasmos de su cuerpo y recuperar la compostura. – Te has ido

Poco a poco ese mundo falso comienza a descascararse y perder su color. Ya nada importa mientras intenta mantener en sus aguadas pupilas la imagen de ese mártir. Porque a pesar de ser él quien dio luz al mundo ninja, se la arrebató de manera egoísta y estúpida a ella. Su dolor y odio se mezclan tan profundamente que parecen romperla.

Está tan cegada por su dolor que no es hasta que siente que el agarre de su mano se hace más débil que escucha las últimas palabras de ese impostor

\- Por ti, siempre fue por ti…

Es lo último que ve de ese mundo antes de despertar en medio del campo de batalla y que sus ojos confirmen que ha vuelto. La guerra continúa con su camino pero eso parece perder sentido ante la falta de aquello que desesperadamente intenta recuperar.

Neji se ha ido y ningún sueño lo iba a cambiar.


End file.
